Una tarde de estudio
by LevantineHT17
Summary: Natsuki y Shizuru se encuentran estudiando en la sala de presidencia, con un ambiente candente, ¿Qué pasará después? Advertencia es Futa. oneshot


Hola soy nueva en el sitio y les traigo un nuevo fic shiznat, quise probar con el futa para empezar y para ver que se sentía jaja.

DISCLAIMER: los personajes no me pertenecen sólo los tomo y acomodo a mi gusto por diversión.

UNA TARDE DE ESTUDIO

Natsuki y Shizuru se encontraban en la sala de presidencia del consejo estudiantil de Fuka.

La peliazul recibía asesorías por parte de la castaña para evitar que la ojiverde reprobara el ciclo escolar, el problema no era que Natsuki no era inteligente, el problema era que la peliazul se ausentaba de sus clases por irse a practicar motocross. Pero en esa sala estaban pasando cosas mas candentes que una simple asesoría estudiantil.

Shizuru estaba sentada en el extremo del escritorio y la peliazul se encontraba entedada entre sus piernas besando a Shizuru de una forma muy candente en los labios, las piernas de la castaña se enredaron en la cintura de la peliazul por instinto tratando de juntarla más a su cuerpo.

Las manos de Shizuru acariciaban la espalda de la ojiverde de arriba hacia abajo y por instantes se enredaban en su pelo mientras trataba de seguirle el paso a la ojiverde en el candente beso, sus lenguas tenían una batalla digna de los antiguos soldados romanos, luchaban por demostrar quien tenía más poder sobre la otra tratando de llevar el control de la situación.

Natsuki rompió el beso para darle pequeños besos a la ojirubí en el cuello, Shizuru arqueo la espalda y exhibió mas la blanca piel de su cuello para que la ojiverde pudiera devorarla mientras ella trataba de ahogar los gemidos que le causaba el experto toque de la ojiverde en su cuello.

Natsuki se incorporó de nueva cuenta para mirar a su novia a los ojos, la mirada de las dos reflejaba la pasión y el deseo del momento además del eterno amor que se profesaban.

-Quiero hacer el amor contigo, aquí y en este mismo momento - habló la ojiverde entre susurros en la oreja de la castaña -¿Qué dices amor?- Natsuki seguía susurrándole sus insinuaciones en la oreja a Fujino mientras que con su boca mordía el lóbulo de la oreja de la presidenta.

-Ara, Natsuki quiere hacer el amor en un lugar público, me pregunto ¿Cuáles serán las mas tórridas fantasías de mi salvaje novia?-

Natsuki ignoró el comentario de la castaña para volver a besarle el cuello e iniciar un leve movimiento de vaivén con sus caderas en los puntos mas sensibles de su anatomía.

Shizuru por su parte comenzó a gemir levemente por la fricción ocasionada por la ojiverde. Sabía que Natsuki no se conformaría con besos y mimos pues ya sentía su longitud dura y palpitante contra su entrepierna a través de la ropa interior y de los pantalones de la ojiverde.

La peliazul la miraba fijamente mientras seguía con los movimientos de vaivén en sus entrepiernas, se separo un momento para quitarse si suéter del uniforme de Fuka, la ojiverde usaba el uniforme femenino en lo que comprendía la parte superior ; es decir la camisa femenina y el suéter del mismo genero, pero en la parte baja usaba los pantalones de los varones por circunstancias de su género, aunque poseía los dos sexos, pasaba por la pubertad y sus erecciones serían más notorias con una falda, aun así ya sufría por tener erecciones en público y este problema se agravaba cuando cierta castaña de ojos rojos se encontraba cerca. Shizuru tenía la mala costumbre de restregarle contra el cuerpo de la ojiverde en público simulando mimos y besos castos, que a la ojiverde le causaban la necesidad de salir corriendo al baño de la escuela a masturbarse para aliviar la rigidez entre sus piernas.

Cuando Natsuki se separó para quitarse el suéter Shizuru pudo ver lo erecto que estaba el miembro de su novia, el glande de Natsuki se podía ver perfectamente a través de los pantalones cafés del uniforme. Eso sirvió para terminar de encender por completo a la castaña, acerco a Natsuki con un beso salvaje y lleno de deseo mientras que al mismo tiempo llevaba las manos de la ojiverde a sus senos, las manos de la peliazul se acoplaban perfectamente a los senos de la castaña, es como si estuvieran hechos para el disfrute único de la ojiverde.

Natsuki cerró las manos en los senos de Shizuru acariciándolos por encima de la ropa arrancándole suaves gemidos a la castaña que eran ahogados en el fiero beso que compartían las dos.

Natsuki comenzó a desabrochar los botones de la camisa de la castaña cuando la mano de la ojirubí la detuvo.

-Espera, estamos en un lugar público, no podemos quitarnos toda la ropa- Shizuru hablaba con la respiración entrecortada al tiempo que observaba la reacción de la ojiverde.

Natsuki la miró un momento y sonrió malévolamente.

-Parece que hoy se me cumplirán dos de mi mas tórridas fantasías- la ojiverde seguía masajenado los senos de Shizuru con más fuerza -una, hacerte el amor aquí, en la escuela y la otra, hacerte el amor con ropa- Natsuki sonrió al decir eso y prosiguió a besarle el cuello a Shizuru.

La castaña no sintió cuando una mano de la ojiverde viajo al sur de su cuerpo y removió con maestría absoluta la ropa interior y comenzaba a masturbarla rápidamente.

La ojirubí ahogo un ronco gemido en la boca de Natsuki, el toque de los dedos de su novia era demasiado, sentía que se correría en cualquier momento, estaba lubricando a niveles insospechados y eso encendía más a cierta ojiverde que estaba absorta besando el cuello y los senos de Shizuru por encima de la ropa.

-Estas muy excitada amor- susurró la ojiverde en la oreja de su novia.

-Tú lo provocas amor- contestó Fujino entre jadeos.

La peliazul disminuyo el ritmo de sus caricias en el clítoris de la castaña, tomó una mano de su novia y la dirigió hasta el bulto en sus pantalones. Shizuru apoyo la palma de su mano en el bulto y Natsuki gimió por el contacto de la mano de la castaña en su erecto pene.

Shizuru acarició el pene de la ojiverde por encima de la ropa varias veces disfrutando de la expresión de placer en el rostro de su Natsuki.

Sin que la ojiverde lo advirtiera, la castaña bajo el zipper de los pantalones de Natsuki y procedió a meter la mano dentro de los pantalones de la ojiverde, Natsuki dejó de masturbar a Shizuru pues sabía lo que vendría a continuación.

La mano de Shizuru acariciaba la longitud de Natsuki por encima de sus bóxers arrancándole gemidos hondos y roncos a la peliazul, de vez en cuando Shizuru guiaba un dedo a la vagina de la ojiverde penetrándola levemente.

La simple visión de el rostro de Natsuki era un monumento a la sensualidad, tenía los ojos cerrados, una mueca extasiada y se movía al ritmo de las penetraciones del los dedos de Shizuru.

Cuando la castaña observó el rostro de su novia de cirio dejar de torturarla, sacó los dedos de la cavidad de la ojiverde mientras que con la otra mano hacía grande la abertura del zipper de los pantalones, cuando lo consiguió metió la mano por el hueco de los bóxers de la ojiverde para sacar el pene erecto de la ojiverde por la apertura del zipper.

Una vez que el pene de la ojiverde quedo fuera Shizuru pudo admirar los diecinueve centímetros de carne y venas que son el pene de la peliazul, la castaña vio a su novia a los ojos pidiendo permiso para tomar su miembro, la ojiverde asintió encantada.

Con una mano envolvió la erección de Natsuki quién ya estaba más que listas para el coito, la cabeza de su pene estaba perfectamente a la vista y se podía apreciar una gota de lubricante en la punta de su pene. La castaña aprovechó esa gota y con un dedo la deslizó hacía abajo para empezar un movimiento rápido de arriba hacia abajo en la longitud de la ojiverde, la cual regresó a besar a su novia y ahogar los gemidos en sus labios.

-Oh Natsuki, estás tan dura- comentó la castaña aumentando la velocidad y apretando mas el pene de la ojiverde.

-Tu lo provocas amor- contestó Natsuki entre jadeos.

Después de unos minutos en los que ambas se masturbaban mutuamente, la ojiverde tomó su miembro retirándolo de la mano de Shizuru, la cual sabía lo que Natsuki estaba por hacer.

La peliazul sacó de su bolsillo un condón abriéndolo rápidamente y colocándoselo con una maestría impecable.

A pesar de que Natsuki poseía una cavidad vaginal, no podía quedar embarazada, y tenía testículos en lugar de ovarios, pero estos testículos estaban donde los ovarios deberían de estar, al llegar al orgasmo producía la sustancia blanca pero no tenía espermatozoides, o al menos eso pensaba, hasta que una doctora le examinó su sémen y encontró que en ocasiones la ojiverde era capaz de producir espermatozoides, por esa razón desde que inicio a tener relaciones sexuales con su amada castaña, siempre usaba condón y nunca presionaría a Shizuru para hacerlo sin este.

Natsuki se acerco a Shizuru levantándole la falda, la castaña se aferró a los hombros de la peliazul, Natsuki lubricaba el condón entre los pliegues de la castaña, la observo fijamente pidiéndole permiso para entrar en ella, Shizuru asintió y la beso apasionadamente.

La ojiverde empujó suavemente sus caderas entrando por completo en la cavidad caliente y húmeda de Shizuru, gimió al momento de entrar completamente.

Shizuru se recostó en el escritorio y la peliazul colocó sus brazos a cada lado de la cabeza de la castaña empezándose a moverse lentamente, ahogando gemidos en la boca y cuello de su amada ojirubí.

El placer que ambas sentían era inimaginable, la peliazul aumentó la velocidad y fuerza de sus envestidas haciéndolas rápidas y cortas, no salía la mitad de su pene de la cavidad de Shizuru cuando se lo volvía a clavar con fuerza a la castaña.

Natsuki y Shizuru sabían que tenían que correrse rápido, estaban en un lugar concurrido y en cualquier momento podría entrar cualquier persona.

-Más rápido Natsuki-

Natsuki aumentó más la velocidad de los envites causando enormes olas de placer en su organismo, sentía que se acercaba al punto de no retorbo, su miembro se ponía más duro con cada embestida y sus músculos estaban llenos de electricidad.

La peliazul guió una mano al botón de placer de la castaña para ayudarla a venirse mas rápido, las dos gemían y jadeaban considerablemente, todo parecía una montaña rusa de sensaciones electrizantes.

Y después el momento en el que todo se detiene.

Shizuru gimió hondamente al momento que se medio incorporaba y abrazaba a Natsuki y sentía el movimiento involuntario del miembro de la peliazul eyaculando dentro de ella.

-Te amo Shizuru- susurró Natsuki cuando su respiración se hubo normalizado.

-Yo te amo más, mi adorada lobita- Shizuru contestó dándole un tierno beso en la nariz a su Natsuki.

-Es un empate amor- contestó Natsuki mientras sentaba a Shizuru en el escritorio y salia de su cavidad.

Después de su acto de amor las dos disfrutaron de un acto tierno en el cual cada una arreglaba la ropa de la otra lentamente, acariciando el cuerpo de la otra y rememorando cada detalle del cuerpo de su ser amado.

Cuando terminaron de arreglarse la ropa nuevamente, se dieron un tierno beso uniendo sus frentes y susurrándose lo mucho que se amaban para cada una sentarse en cada lado del escritorio y continuar con su tarde de estudios.


End file.
